Aftermath
by mon2x
Summary: 4 weeks after 3 days gone 2 spies 1 revenge planThis takes place 4 weeks after the “Janus List” case and everybody is still settling in. Nobody knew what the Chinese were up to till Charlie disappeared. I mixed some of the cases before with this one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Numb3rs characters, I wish I had but that's life.

Chapter 1: Discovery

Scene: CalSci, inside Amita and Charlie's office. No Charlie but Larry and Amita.

"Hey have you seen Charlie, he won't answer his phone," asked Don to Amita and Larry

_Larry came back from the_ _monastery after hearing what happened._

"We haven't seen him for a while," answered Larry.

"Why? New case?" asked Amita.

"Yeah, well actually no, it looks like a copycat. Remember the case with the Zambian relief money? Well apparently a truck like that was hi-jacked."

"Was it a relief mission truck too?" asked Amita.

"The money and the medicine were going to another African region."

"All those poor children with their only opportunity for a better tomorrow taken away from them. It's like taking away the energy of a star, leaving it just a black hole." said Larry.

"Don't worry, Larry, their not going to turn into black holes," said Amita with a grin.

_Don's cell phone rings_.

"Hello… yeah okay I'm on my way."

"Another case?" asked Amita.

"Yeah, this time it's a copycat of the 'Janus List' case, part of the case anyway" said Don

"Somebody blew up a bridge?" asked Larry.

"No, but they threatened to blow up the same bridge that that old guy attempted to blow up 4 weeks ago," said Don.

"You should go, lives are in danger there," said Larry.

"Yeah, we'll just call you when we see Charlie," said Amita.

"'K, thanks guys," said Don

Scene: Bridge, Megan, and David are on location. Don just arrives.

"Did you find Charlie?" asked Megan.

"Nope, anyway, what happened here?" asked Don.

"An explosion came from the water, and then a couple of guys from a helicopter used a megaphone and said something in Chinese. All this happened in no less than 3 minutes. They said something about the FBI and you Don," said David.

"Wait, how did you know all this?" asked Don.

"This is where is pass when I 'm almost late. Don, they said something about Colby," said David.

"We're thinking these were the people who hired Colby in the first place," said Megan.

_Another agent approached them._

"Sir, a news crew was going through here and got a shot of the guys in the helicopter. We managed to get the video translated," said the agent.

"Good, where is it?" asked Don.

"Right this way sir," said the agent.

_The agent led the 3 to the news van. The video showed the explosion and the guys on the helicopter with a megaphone._

"What is he saying?" asked Don.

_The other agent handed Don a notepad. _

"_To the FBI agent on the bridge: Tell this to your lead agent, we have what he is looking for. To get it back, we need our best agent back. Don't worry if you don't get this we can send you more." _

"What is he talking about?" asked Don.

"He shows signs of wanting to be mysterious yet still being as obvious as a 3 year old," said Megan.

"Wait, they were Chinese and they knew about these cases…they want Colby or the other guy," said David.

"But wait, why do they still need either of them?" asked Don.

"They are the Chinese's best agents," said Megan.

"Then who is he referring to the one I'm looking for?" asked Don.

_Don looks puzzled._

"Charlie! I've been looking for him and Amita and Larry said that they haven't seen him for awhile," said Don.

"Don, then that means…" said Megan.

"They kidnapped Charlie…" said David.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Plan

Scene: FBI building, briefing room.

_Don gets off the phone._

"Ok, I just called my father and he told me that he hasn't seen Charlie in 3 days. Now, Megan, I want you send a team their and check for prints and ask questions to our neighbors. David, I want you to conduct a search for Charlie's car. The rest, I want every to look out for more copycat crimes," said Don.

"Megan, can you also check the GPS chip on Charlie's phone. See if anything happens."

"I'll see what I can do," answered Megan.

"And Megan, what do you think about our suspects when they said: we can send you more?" asked Don.

"They apparently want to get our attention, their using the copycat crimes as signals for us to listen," said Megan.

"Well, I hear them, loud and clear," said Don

Scene: Charlie's house, Allan and Millie. Amita and Larry knock on the door.

"Hello Mr. Eppes, Millie!" said Amita.

"O hello, Amita…Larry, nice of you to join us! Come in, come in!" said Allan.

"Thanks Mr. Eppes, we really just wanted to find Charlie. We haven't seen him for days now, "said Amita.

"I thought Charlie was with you guys, actually, Don just called me," said Allan.

"We thought he was here, working as usual," said Larry.

"Actually when you think about it I haven't seen Charlie for almost 3 days now. He didn't show up for work. That was actually my intention of coming here was to ask if Charlie was ok," said Millie with concern.

"Could have something happened to him?" asked Millie with a scared look.

"Don actually came to us looking for Charlie; apparently there have been some copycat crimes. All were from Don's past cases," said Amita.

"If I may be so bold as to say, why don't we just ask Don what happened and we can this search for an answer because if we continue this we will have as much progress as people are of having peace," said Millie.

"Millie's right, we are like searching for an almost invincible black hole. We cannot see it but we will know it is their, if we look at its surroundings. It's just so happens that Charlie is the black hole and Don is its surrounding area."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Questions

Scene: The team Don sent just came in and the others are starting to ask them questions, and then Megan arrives.

"Hi everybody," said Megan.

"Megan what are they doing here," Amita asked.

"Didn't Don tell you?" asked Megan looking surprised.

"Well if I know my sons, they don't communicate that much especially if they need to work hard on something," said Allan.

"Tell us from the beginning, Megan," said Millie.

"Well you see, we think the Chinese might have kidnapped Charlie," said Megan slowly as if expecting an outcry.

"Apparently they wanted to get our attention, they want something from us," said Megan,

"What do they want and what does Charlie have to do with it?" asked Amita getting worried.

"Colby was employed by the Chinese as a spy. He was a Chinese spy and has been for the past few years, passing secrets and other classified data to the Chinese. He was apparently their best agent but to me it looks really weird what their doing," said Megan.

_Everybody looked worried; Amita was already in the verge of tears._

"Now, the reason I'm here and so are these other agents is because don wants us to get clues and maybe even prints. The thing is do any of you know where you've seen Charlie last," asked Megan.

"I saw Charlie in the garage doing his Cognitive Emergence Theory almost 3 days ago," said Allan.

"Ok, I need somebody to go to the garage and see if there are any clues –_addressing the agents_-. Allan did you go to the garage recently," asked Megan.

"No, as matter of fact I never went near the garage since 3 days ago," answered Allan.

"Allan, where were on the night of that day," asked Megan.

"We went to dinner," answered Millie.

"Did you see anything unusual when you went away? Any parked cars on the street that seemed out of place," asked Megan.

"Actually, it looked like a normal evening," answered Millie.

"Agent Reeves, you should come take a look at this," said a voice in the distance.

_When the group entered the garage it was a mess as though a fight had broke out in it. There was blood on the chalkboard and on the floor._

"What happened here," exclaimed Allan. _Amita started to cry._

_Megan got her cell phone and called Don._

"Don, you should get here right away," said Megan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Losing Hope

Scene: Charlie's house, Don just arrives while Megan meets him outside

"So, what did you find out? I sounded urgent," said Don

"It is, Allan and the others were here when I arrived," said Megan

"Wait, what do mean the others?" asked Don.

"Oh, Millie, Larry and Amita were here. Why didn't you tell them what happened?" asked Megan.

"Nothing," said Don distractedly. _Megan was eyeing him_.

"What? Ok, I forgot, come on! I wanted to find Charlie as fast as possible," said Don defensively.

"I hate it when you give me your profiling face," said Don with a grin.

"Anyway," _Megan was obviously still curious but…_ "After telling them what happened, this by the way was your job. Allan told me that the last time he saw Charlie was 3 days ago," said Megan

"Wait, why didn't he notice him gone the past 3 days?" asked Don

"He didn't say but from my own assumptions, He has been spending a lot of time with Millie," said Megan with a smile.

"Ok, can we not talk about my dad's dates," said Don with an even bigger smile.

"Right," said Megan while eyeing Don

"He told me he saw Charlie in the garage, so I sent another agent there, he called me apparently he found something, um, let me just show you," said Megan with a sigh.

_Megan led Don into the garage. Some agents were littered around the yard searching for clues._

_Once inside Don stood dead at the doorway…_

"Don, they confirmed the blood on the chalkboard," Megan was pointing at the board," Charlie's."

"Don the others are inside," said Megan eyeing Don with a concerned look.

Scene: Living room, everybody are sitting, Don enters the room.

"Hey guys," said Don making his voice as happy and light as he can.

"Hey, Don," said Amita with a smile just happy to hear more about Charlie.

"Is there anything, anything at all," asked Amita.

"No, we expected the kidnappers have contacted us by now but," said Don.

"How can we help," asked Millie looking eager to help recover Charlie.

"Right now, I don't know, I just don't know," said Don with a voice as if accepting defeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Which do you think?

Scene: Unknown area, warehouse, Charlie apparently unconscious while tied to a pole. He is just starting to stir.

"Where am I," asked Charlie with a weak voice.

_Charlie felt horrible, his head hurt and he couldn't see well; his eyes were swollen apparently from getting beaten up._

"Ah, the famous Charlie Eppes, finally up," said an unknown man to Charlie.

_He had the accent of a Chinese man, Charlie had noticed this._

"Who are you and where am I," said Charlie, trying to see well enough to know where he is.

"Now, now professor, don't tire yourself your going to need your strength," said the Chinese man.

"As to who I am, better yet who we are," said the Chinese man.

_Charlie could just make out 3 or four outlines of people at the back._

"I think you already know who we are, let me give you a hint, Colby Granger," said the Chinese man with a laugh.

"You're the people he worked for, as a spy," said Charlie with a painful groan.

_One on the men from the back came closer and hit him in the back._

"Very good, you are as smart as Granger said," said the man with a sarcastic voice.

"Why am I here," asked Charlie but he thought he already knew the answer.

"You are here because you are bait, we want your brother to give us back our agent," said the man with anger in his voice.

"Why do you still need them," asked Charlie trying to know more.

"He is the best agent we have, he was trained by your military," said the Chinese man, rubbing it in to Charlie that the enemy that they were facing was their own creation.

"Actually, now that you're awake we can start next phase of the plan," said the Chinese man with a maniacal laugh which made Charlie not want to know.

Scene: FBI building, Don and his team are working in the briefing room.

"So, Megan, what did we get with Charlie's cell phone," asked Don looking like any news would be good news.

"It led to a dead end apparently the kidnappers disabled the chip," said Megan.

_It is the fourth day that Charlie is missing and nothing much happens…yet._

"David, how about Charlie's car," asked Don.

"Nothing Don," said David with a grim expression on his face.

_Just then Don's cell phone started ringing; the call was from Charlie's cell phone._

_Don was signaling Megan, Megan apparently got the message because then a frightened face replaced the placid one._

"Hello," said Don.

"Hello, Special Agent Eppes, have you gotten what we wanted yet," said a man on the other line.

"No not yet, what have you done with Charlie," asked Don hoping that the answer will be good.

_The man put the cell phone on speaker and this is what Don heard._

"Don," said Charlie weakly

"Charlie, I want you to stay calm alright, we'll have you back here soon enough," said Don relieved.

Charlie could only say, "Help me."

"We will buddy, we will," said Don.

"Now that you have your proof," the other man had come back to the phone.

"We want our best agent back," said the man, asserting himself.

"Which one," asked Don

"Which do you think," and with that the man hung up.

"What did he say? Is Charlie alright? Which agent were they talking about," all these questions were asked to Don by Megan.

"Charlie's fine. He didn't say which one, he just said 'which do you think'," said Don who was confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Reminder

Scene: Charlie's house, everybody is inside wanting to comfort and be comforted. Don just arrives and saw everybody there.

"Hey, guys, how is everybody here," asked Don as casual as he could.

_They just murmur as if they were too devastated to talk._

"Is their any news of Charlie yet," asked Amita.

"Actually," said Don

_Everybody looked up and were all hoping the same thing._

"Our kidnappers contacted me using Charlie's phone. Now, we couldn't trace them because they disabled the GPS chip in Charlie's phone," continued Don.

"Did they say anything about Charlie," asked Amita.

"They made Charlie talk on the phone, he sounds alright," said Don reassuringly.

_Amita cried but with tears of joy._

"We're thinking they want Colby as a sort of trade," said Don.

"And are you going to do it," asked Allan.

"If the time comes, we have no choice," said Don.

_Don cell phone rings._

"Excuse me for a minute," said Don, starting to get up.

"Hello," said Don.

"Don theirs a new copycat crime, somebody sent a bomb letter here," said Megan.

"It was addressed to you," said Megan.

"Is anybody hurt," asked Don.

"Nobody, David noticed the same letter and number sequence as the one in our previous case and called the bomb squad," said Megan.

"He also noticed Chinese lettering at the back," said Megan.

"Why would they send me something that could lose them their chance at Colby," asked Don.

"Actually Don here's the weird part, the bomb wasn't set to go off," said Megan.

"From my point of view, it just looks like they want to remind us," said Megan.

"Yeah, hey can you get the Chinese letters translated," asked Don.

"David's already on it," said Megan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Scene: FBI building, the briefing room, Don, Megan and David are present.

"So what have you got with inscription on the letter," asked Don.

"From what I got, 'large bryn cog', it doesn't mean anything," said David.

"That doesn't make any sense," said Don looking confused.

"It could be in code or an anagram," said Megan.

"Could be, can you run that through," asked Don.

"Already on it," said Megan as she set to work.

"David how's looking for Charlie's car," asked Don.

"Haven't found it yet but I can be certain that it's still in L.A.," said David.

"Yeah, how," asked Don

"A cop had reportedly seen it but couldn't catch up with it in traffic," said David.

"It was downtown," said David.

"'K, good," said Don.

"Don, I ran through an anagram generator and found something. You see when I ran it through I saw the word 'ranger' and then it got me thinking could they be actually telling us what they want. I crossed referenced it with the names of our 2 spies and 'large bryn cog' is Colby Granger, "said Megan with a smile.

"Great, now the question is, how can we make sure," said Don.

Scene: Unknown area, warehouse. Charlie still tied to a pole, Chinese people having an argument.

"You idiots," said the first Chinese man.

"You idiots, why did you send them a letter that won't even explode and put Granger's name on it," said the Chinese man angrily.

_The others look at each other with fear._

"Never mind, now that they know that, we have no choice but to continue, "said the Chinese man.

"Is our man in position," said the man addressing one of the others.

"Yes sir," replied the other man.

"Good we shall proceed with the plan accordingly with a few additions," said the Chinese man with a grin.

_Charlie heard all of this and did not like the sound of it._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Chapter 8: Discoveries

Scene: Military holding facility, Don and Megan arrive to question Colby.

"What can I do for you guys," said Colby.

"We want to what has the Chinese doing all these copycat crimes," said Megan.

"Knew it," said Colby with a smile.

"From what I know, I'm their best agent," said Colby with an air of pride.

"Well, how about the other guy," asked Don, trying to stay calm.

"From what I've heard and you haven't he's a liability," said Colby.

"How can he be a liability," asked Megan.

"Let's say, he'll do anything to gain some money," said Colby.

"Like, rat you guys out," said Don, beginning to understand.

"Exactly, and if I know my employers their going to strike again," said Colby.

"They sent us a letter with your name on it but it wasn't set to explode," said Megan.

"Well, get ready," said Colby.

"What do you mean get ready," asked Don.

"They'll be striking again and this time their going to make it harder… for you to get Charlie," said Colby.

"Hey, wait, how could you know about Charlie," asked Don.

"This isn't the first time somebody visited me," said Colby.

_Don's phone rings. It's David with bad news._

"It's David, he says we need to get back right away," said Don with a worried look.

_Downtown with David…_

"The people around here called the police complaining about a car parked in the alley," said an agent to David as he went out of his car.

"The police thought it was just another prank by the kids 'round here, until they checked its plate," continued the agent.

"Did you find anything," asked David.

"We're still checking for prints, so far we can't find anything, just…" the agent couldn't continue because one of the people checking the car for prints caught his attention.

"Sir, we found this in the glove compartment," said the man while handing David a tape.

"Could have a recording on it," said the agent leading David to a nearby truck where they kept the computers.

"Let's hear it then," said David.

"Hello agent, by now you would already know what we want, we'll make a deal. On the 5th, Tuesday, we'll have a trade. Our agent for yours, at the port, a barge will be there. Only one may enter to give us what we want and to get your dear professor. We don't want anybody else within a 2 mile radius. We will know if this is followed or not, and we don't have to tell you what happens if you don't cooperate now do we? We wouldn't want our dear professor to get hurt, right professor?" then a new voice was talking, Charlie's

"Don't do it, aarghh," cut-off, "Tuesday, 12 midnight, we'll be waiting," the voice recording stops.

"See if you can get anything of this," said David to the other agent.

_David get's his phone._

"Don, you need to get back right away," said David to Don hurriedly.

_David Don are now both on their way to the FBI_

A/N:

I am sooooooo sorry for being sooooo late with the update. I got a major case of the writer's block anyway I'm back. Please read and review!


End file.
